Port Anchorage
Port Anchorage is a level 52-60 dungeon (with a level cap preventing anyone below level 52 from entering.) This dungeon contains Water Ninjas, and Water Ninja Apprentices, as well as the mini-bosses the Mystical Being, Dark Shade, and the boss the Champ. Generally speaking, this dungeon is used for farming rather then leveling as the weaker monsters can drop Water Cores, Zaigon Katanas, the mini-bosses can drop Sand Scythes and Golden Twinblades respectively, and all the bosses can drop various kinds of essence. Locating the Dungeon To reach the dungeon, players should start by heading up towards the Class Trainers building. From there jump into the water (or climb down the ladder) and swim up until you reach the North Bend flag. Keep doing up and you will reach a large dungeon entrance. Head to the right of that along the wall until you reach a stair case/ladder. Climb it and you will see an NPC saying "Lame excuse wimp..." and a bit of grass. Walk upward, into the grass, and your character should leap off the wall and into the water. To the right, swimming in the water, you should hear/see an NPC saying "Woah guys! I see a tall building over there!!" That's your cue to swim straight up. Keep swimming until you reach a bit of land with a flag. Go up and you are now in the dungeon. Boss Locations Immediately upon entering the dungeon, there is a door to the player's left leading to the Dark Shade and a door on the player's right leading to the Mystical Being. If the player continues upward they should encounter a room with ladders. The fastest way through this room it to use the ladder on the lower left hand side, then the ladder on the upper right hand side. Do this and you might be able to get through the room without loosing your stealth as a thief. After the room with the ladders the player should see the Champ in the center of the room wielding an Eclipse Blade. (If you don't it probably means someone killed him and he will respawn in an hour, or you are lagging.) Keep going through the door to the right and you will be outside. Keep going through a new door on the right and go up. You should now be in a new room containing another Dark Shade. Go up again, and you will be outside again. To your left will be an npc showing you the exit. (walk up into the exit to jump into the water, though saying "unstick me" may be a faster way back.) Head up to reach a second Mystical Being. Monsters This dungeon contains the following monsters: Water Ninja Apprentices Water Ninjas Mystical Being (mini boss) Dark Shade (mini boss) Champ (boss) Note that the bosses and minibosses all have a respawn time of 1 hour, making them difficult to camp/farm. Drops The monsters in this dungeon drop: Water Cores Zaigon Katana Diamond Katana Golden Twinblade Sand Scythe Eclipse Blade Puppin Essence Stygian Essence Pumpkin Essence Demonic Essence Aqueous Essence Fairy Essence Lupin Essence Vampiric Essence Trivia The bosses of this dungeon were based on staff members/players at the time. Mystical Being was based on a player known as Sunny and Dark Shade was based on a player known as Darkus. According to Sunny, The Champ was originally going to be based on Ziro but was changed to Lavaman as a jab at Ziro.